Pinkie Pie
|mane_color = |coat_color = |other_color = |magic_aura = |cutie_mark =Three yellow and light blue balloons |image2 = Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark.png }}Pinkie Pie is an earth pony. She is a canon character and part of the Mane Six. Characteristics and Biography Generic Info Pinkie Pie is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Pinkie is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the comical and cartoonish gags in the show. She also enjoys baking. Personality Pinkie is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. She warmly welcomes new faces such as Twilight Sparkle and Cranky Doodle Donkey. True to the element of laughter she represents, she loves to make ponies smile and laugh. Pinkie tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations, such as stopping to drink chocolate milk raining from a cotton candy cloud when the main characters confront Discord in The Return of Harmony Part 2. As a result, she is often not taken seriously even by her closest friends, who occasionally call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior. This could be why she has some self-esteem issues deep down. When she becomes sad her mane will use her puffiness and her coat seems to take on a duller color. She is able to come out of this state however with reassurance from loved ones. She is currently married to Cheese Sandwich, and they have a little filly named Little Cheese. Headcanons Have a headcanon or a next gen you want to explain for this character? Add it here! Forrestverse In TFU's universe, Pinkie is in a strong relationship with Fluttershy and cares about her a lot, wanting to help her with her shyness and low self-esteem. The two soon get married in Canterlot. Anarchyverse Main Article: Anarchyverse Next Gen In the Anarchyverse, Pinkie Pie is in a polygamic relationship with Big Mac and Rainbow Dash. She has triplet daughters and a son with Rainbow Dash named April Showers, Shockwave Confetti, Rainbow Sprinkles, and Cloud None, two children with Big Mac named Apple Fiesta and Jonathan Soiree, and 3 unrelated daughters named Zippity Zapple, Paula Red, and Golden Spectrum, who are the daughters of Big Mac and Rainbow Dash. She also has a daughter named Roseate from a previous relationship with Prince Rutherford. Chromeverse Main Article: Chromeverse Next Generation Pinkie Pie is married to Discord and they have a daughter together, Bonanza Pie. Modern!AU TBA Shadowverse In Shadowverse, Pinkie runs her own mini cupcake shop, alongside Derpy Hooves. Similar to the "Cupcakes" fanfiction, she uses other ponies for the "speical ingredient". After the two butcher a powerful unicorn, they use his magic to create a science experiment/child, Odyne Muffin. After some rumors go around about the missing ponies, Pinkie and Derpy shut the cupcake shop down and rarely see each other nowadays. No one has found out about their murderous job yet. Somethingverse In this universe, Pinkie Pie is crazy in love with Princess Skystar. They date and eventually Pinkie moves right to the shoreline, and obtains her own Pearl of Transformation, allowing her to change into a seapony whenever she wants. SonDashverse Main Article: SonDashverse Next Gen In this universe, Sonic and MLP exist in the same universe. Pinkie Pie and Shadow are married and have 4 children, older twins and younger twins, Shadonna, Belladonna, Black Icing, and Dark Chocolate. CupidsArrowverse Pinkie is currently married to Twilight Sparkle and they have two stallions, Bubbleicious and Sergent Sprinkle Burst. Battleverse Here, Pinkie was one of the better earth pony fighters. But when she meets Pokey Pierce by chance, she immediately falls for him, despite him being a unicorn and her being an earth pony. Knowing too well that they cannot be together legally, they flee their hometowns and hide out in a cave where their son Rockhopper Pie is born. High School!AU Here, Pinkie is a happy and friendly cheerleader for the Gladiators football team. She is Rainbow Dash’s personal cheerleader, something she was very excited about. Pinkie is friends with everyone (or so she thinks) and isn’t a bitch like the other cheerleaders. Hamilverse Here, Pinkie is a soldier/aristocrat who is close friends with Gilda, Rainbow Dash and eventually Fluttershy. Not much else is known about her, other than the fact that she is a loud-mouth. Trivia * Category:Earth Pony Category:Ponies Category:Mare Category:Canon Characters